El chico de los ojos tristes
by Susie Evans
Summary: Un muchacho ah entrado en mi jardin, un muchacho de ojos tristes y de extraña belleza.


Aawwww momento de inspiración apoyado por mi pequeño y hermoso perro XD enserio es de ayuda, no se donde vi el titulo pero me encanto para la pequeña idea que tenia, espero que les guste, mi pequeñito One-shot

Soul eater no es mio pero lo será lo prometo.

**El chico de los ojos tristes**

Maka.

Hay algunas veces en que salgo a dar una vuelta por un jardín abandonado, muchos dicen que es un lugar terrible, que les da escalofríos de solo mirarlo aunque no muchos lo han mirado.

A mi me precioso arece de una manera muy distinta a lo que se considera "precioso", es un jardín que queda detrás de un edificio antiguo estilo colonial esta muy oculto pero no por eso no lo encontré, es mi lugar personal, mi santuario.

Es un lugar de paredes grises altas muy altas medirán como 5 metros de altura, aun más con la sombra que dan los arboles llorones, esos arboles en especial me parecen divertidos, hasta un poco locos, aun así el paisaje no deja de ser sombrío, sus jardineras hechas de ladrillo y reja cada vez esta más deteriorados y un poco oxidados, las malas hierba y las trepadoras alcanzan la punta de las paredes, estas no tienen un tono de verde vivo, su color es más de un color opaco y muerto, en medio del jardín hay una fuente estilo colonial donde la lamosidad creció hasta puntos insospechados, en el agua putrefacta tiemblan y flotan lirios muertos, las corrientes de aire son más fuertes ahí que en algunas otras partes de la ciudad, las bancas que en su tiempo fueron de hierro forjado y madera están deterioradas y algunas ya no existen

Hay veces donde escucho que el viento me habla, son sensaciones maravillosas que envuelven mi cuerpo y hacen que me olvide de todo.

Hoy eh estado un poco deprimida por eso con paso lento me dirijo hacia mi santuario, quiero estar sola y quizá que unas cuantas lagrimas escapen de mis ojos, tome mi cuadernillo y un lápiz avance hacia la entrada de la casa.

Esa casa ah estado abandonada desde que tengo uso de razón, el jardín le pertenece, me pare enfrente de la gran puerta de madera, mire a los dos lados por si alguien me veía pero como de costumbre nadie estaba ahí, medio sonreí.

Empuje la puerta con la fuerza necesaria para que no hiciera ruido, la casa como siempre, tenia aire a solo, los muebles finos estaban tapados por sabanas que en su tiempo fueron blancas pero ahora eran grises.

Mire con tristeza el cuadro de la hermosa mujer, de piel blanca inmaculada, labios carmín y una melena rubia admirable, me parecía muy hermosa y pura como para que fuera una asesina, mire la mesa que descansaba al pie del retrato, me pareció extraño casi saltaba al ver que ahí había una rosa pero…fresca.

Me aleje del cuadro y comencé a dirigirme a la cocina, cuando llegue ahí, quise tomar la llave que abría la puerta trasera sorprendentemente no estaba ahí, fruncí el ceño resignada me dirigí hacia la puerta del patio trasero con la esperanza de que estuviera abierta.

Para mi sorpresa lo estuvo empuje suavemente la puerta y me encontré con mi santuario, pero no solo con eso, sentado en la banca había un chico.

Un chico, ¿Cómo había entrado ahí? Es que acaso ya no iba a ser mi santuario, me acerque hacia donde estaba.

-Hola, ¿disculpa que haces aquí?-pregunte con un tono de voz un poco molesta, yo no quería intrusos era un lugar personal y privado única y exclusivamente para mi uso.

No podía ver el rostro del muchacho, no contesto mi pregunta, no pensaba quedarme parada, tome asiento a su lado en la banca y pude verle el rostro y unos mechones de cabello que estaban ocultos en su gorra.

Él era…precioso, sus labios y sus ojos de un color carmín tan hermoso, su piel tan blanca que casi parecía nieve y sus cabellos del mismo color que su piel si no es que más blancos.

Pero algo no marchaba bien sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos no tenían vida, no tenían nada estaban vacíos, sus ojos eran tristes, su boca estaba curvada hacia abajo, él estaba triste.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte en un susurro para no romper la paz que ahí reinaba, pero él no se inmuto seguí viendo hacia enfrente.

Fruncí el ceño era grosero no contestarle a las personas, abrí mi cuaderno y comencé a dibujar un jarrón de rosas pero…no me salía, desvié la vista hacia el muchacho se veía tan tranquilo, su expresión parecía pulida en mármol, en el único movimiento era el de su respiración.

Comencé a dibujar el contorno de su rostro, cada línea, cada trazo parecía demasiado tosco para el, él era perfecto, sus ojos, nunca hubiera podido marcar la profundidad de ellos, cada vez mi trabajo tomaba forma más y más, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas cuando marque la sombra de sus labios, tarde mucho pero cuando me quedo parecía casi una foto de el si no hubiese sido por los ojos.

Por primera vez el volteo a verme, sus ojos esos ojos tristes y fríos me miraron por un segundo en el que note una hermosa calidez.

-Tu ¿puedes verme?-dijo el chico a lo que su pregunta me desconcertó pero un mas fue su voz, tan ronca, tan triste tan rota, me entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar, ¿Por qué se me partía el alma con este chico?

-Si, claro que puedo-le respondí yo ladeando la cabeza.

Un indicio de una sonrisa se quiso dibujar en su comisura pero el la borro de inmediato.

-Soy soul-dijo el sin despegar la vista de mi.

-Soy maka-le respondí yo con una sonrisa tratando de inspirarle confianza, pero el no cedió.

-Me gustas-soltó el mirándome pero esta vez con una sonrisa, sentí que me ruboriza violentamente ¿Qué debía responder?

-Y tu a mi-le dije yo mirando a un diente de león que estaba en el suelo, este chico, este chico que no conocía me gustaba y mucho ¿me pregunto si eso es amor a primera vista?

-Nunca he tenido una novia ¿quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunto el ladeando la cabeza, me gusto ese movimiento me recordaba a un pajarillo.

-Si-le respondí yo esta vez mirando sus muertos ojos rubí, aunque no le creía eso de que nunca había tenido novia era demasiado guapo para no tener una.

-Quiero que me jures algo Maka Albarn-dijo el mirándome, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Nunca le había dicho mi apellido, como era que lo sabia, me dio miedo.

-Quiero que no olvides esto cuando me valla-¿¡que se vaya a donde, como que estaba pasando!, me engancho por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, me dio un pequeño beso, cargado de ternura y pasión, mis ojos se cerraron y empezaron a desbordarse unas pequeñas lagrimas.

Me soltó y me teñí de color carmín hasta la raíz, el sonrío y sin decir nada se fue, salió por la puerta y no regreso, me abrase con todas mi fuerzas que estaba pasando, quería regresar a mi casa.

* * *

Llegue y llore como una cascada desbordando por mis ojos todo, mi madre toco varias veces a la puerta pero nunca le abrí y ella entendió que quería estar sola.

Busque en mi cuaderno de dibujo la imagen de Soul cuando lo abrí, un par de hojas sueltas cayeron a la colcha de mi cama, las recogí y comencé a leer, era de un periódico viejo.

_ASESINATO DE UN JOVEN DE 17 AÑOS EN EL PEQUEÑO JARDIN DE SU CASA-20-06 1987_

La nota me pareció interesante pero algo no me daba muy buena espina.

_La noche del sábado, en su casa un joven de 17 años fue asesinado, este chico fue identificado como Soul Evans, el famoso niño prodigio, el joven músico murió por asfixia, en el lugar se encontró una foto y una liga._

Debajo de la pequeña nota había una fotografía, me quede con los ojos cuadrado, era muy curioso que el chico que estuviera ahí se pareciera excesivamente a Soul y que la muchacha a su lado que poseía la liga se pareciera a mi…casi me desmaye al ver que ese chico era realmente _mi _Soul y que la chica a su lado era mi abuela.

Con las manos temblorosas abrí el otro papel.

_Querida Maka, seguro antes de abrir esta carta leíste la nota sobre_

_mi asesinato quiero decirte que no me enamore de ti por que te parecieses _

_a tu abuela, no, varias veces trate de manifestarme para que me pudieras_

_ver, lo cierto es que siempre eh estado contigo y en secreto me he enamorado de ti_

_hace algunas horas me viste y seguro te bese, para hacer eso necesite toda mi energía_

_mi alma tiene que regresar a donde pertenece, no me preguntes donde por que no_

_estoy autorizado para decírtelo, lo único que quiero que sepas que desde donde yo este_

_te querré para siempre._

_Siempre tuyo Soul._

Al terminar de leer la carta, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, extrañamente siempre había sabido que alguien estaba conmigo, mire el dibujo que tanto había buscado y ahí estaba e,l pero algo había cambiado, en su rostro estaba dibujado una sonrisa y sus ojos estaban vivos.

Pero aun así él era y seguiría siendo él chico de los ojos triste, mi chico de ojos tristes.

* * *

Buenoooo! Espero que dejen sus reviews a mi en lo personal me parecio una historia u poco loca pero no puedo decir nada la autora esta loca asi que :P jajaja no puedo decir nada

Hasta la prox.

**REVIEWS SI?**


End file.
